dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Evon Taviane
Evon Taviane is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Green Tea Eorzea. Evon is a Duskwight Elezen of Ishgardian heritage that spent his childhood between Ishgard, Ala Mhigo, and Ul'dah. Chiefly a Summoner and Botanist, he works to provide for his missionary family while adventuring as part of the We Are Not Okay raid group. Appearance Evon's Elezen height and natural leanness result in a rather angular appearance. He has rather dark brown skin from Duskwight genetics and the Ul'dahn sun. It can be said (and often is) that his neck is of notable length. Evon has given up protesting the claim and has somewhat grown to embrace it. He prefers lighter vestments appropriate for the sun of Ul'dah and Ala Mhigo, often of a black and gold color scheme that match his hair. Many of these designs may or may not amply display his collar. Evon's weapon differs on whether he fights as a Black Mage or a Summoner. As a Black Mage in Dissidia NT, he wields a staff nearly as long as he is, alternating between single-handed and double-handed grip. As a Summoner in the original DCI, he wields a Grimoire, a book of arcane knowledge. His familiar, Garuda-Egi, is a hovering, mantis-colored winged entity. Like her summoner, Garuda-Egi is a collection of angles; unlike him, she is violently expressive. Only Evon can communicate with her via telepathic bond, with varying results on the battlefield. Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle Original= Evon Taviane X– ' ---- Evon fights as a Summoner alongside Garuda-Egi. Brave Attack HP Attack EX Mode Evon's EX Mode is ' ' EVon's EX Burst is ' ''' Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories |-| NT= Evon fights as a Black Mage in Dissidia NT, fulfilling the Vanguard role with a mix of magical attacks and the ability (through his EX Skill) to target allies with some of his attacks to provide beneficial, "tanky" effects. If desired, he can equip two separate HP attacks; one used when targeting enemies and one used when targeting allies. His non-dash Brave attacks are mostly the same in Ground and Aerial form, and ramp up in power depending on how much Evon successively uses or lands the same attack. The Brave attacks accumulate stacks of '''Thundercloud on enemies and either Astral Fire or Umbral Ice on Evon. The latter two buffs cannot coexist and are consumed (with varying effect) or added to depending on whether Evon continues to use Fire or Blizzard. When targetting allies, his dash attack becomes Aetherial Manipulation, allowing him to teleport to the ally's location; when targetting enemies, the dash attack is Manaward, which grants a brief state that blocks all Brave attacks. Evon's attacks are generally slow, but his ability to quickly reposition and guard coupled with the ally-targeted variants of his HP attacks make him a supportive if somewhat unorthodox Vanguard. Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Path of Wind *''World Map Theme: The Lochs (Night) *''Normal Battle: Woe That is Madness *''Boss Battle: Battle of Providence *''Final Boss Battle: Rival Battle *''Vs X: Weapons *'Garuda's Van' - A green and black stave crowned with angel wings and a luminescent jade orb that contains a swirling tempest. Evon's favorite staff, hand-crafted from materials gained from the Howling Eye and help from Iae. *'Tidal Wave Staff' - A sinuous, reptilian staff that coils around an aquatic core. Earned from an ill-fated voyage with Heaven and Sea into the Indigo Deep, during which Evon was likely incapacitated several times. *'Astrolabe' - An intricate brass staff that houses a miniature planetary system replete with two moons. Reni gifted this staff to Evon on a sunny Ul'dahn day during their early days of adventuring. *'Dreadwyrm Staff' - A purple and golden stave with a blood red core. An elusive weapon finally won from We Are Not Okay's roughly 43rd foray into the 13th Coil of Bahamut. Titles *'Character Level 10': Of Snow and Sand *'Offline Crystal Rank': Drone Sniper *'100 Ranked Wins': Senpai Notices You *'500 Ranked Wins': Best Damn Botanist of the Three Nations *'1000 Ranked Wins': Ventail of the Vortex Quotes Original= Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific |-| NT= Story Specific Category:Characters